


Кто, если не она?

by Iory_Narico



Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iory_Narico/pseuds/Iory_Narico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Кайла - мастер-алхимик, зомбированные живые от Лечебного эликсира излечиваются, поднятые мертвые - умирают.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кто, если не она?

**Author's Note:**

> Кайла Свифт - сим из города Санлит Тайдс. Её дизайн меня жутко вдохновил, жаль, характер ему не соответствует, но и его я попытался отразить.  
> За помощь и вдохновение искренне благодарен Baka Rem и Polyn.

Сегодня полнолуние. Жутковатая ночь, когда все обычные горожане запирают все двери и заряжают горохострелы. Ночь, когда суперы и нежить вольно разгуливают по словно разом вымершему городу. Кайла не супер и пока жива, но двери не запирает всё равно. Она сидит на ступеньках террасы позади дома, смотрит на огромную сияющую луну и ждет.  
В небольшом садике Кайлы растут чеснок, помидоры и редкие огненные фрукты. А ещё валериана, мандрагоры, арника и странные грибы. Соседи абсолютно верно подозревают: Кайла умеет не только печь замечательные пироги.  
Сначала это было даже весело.  
"Ах, Кайла, ты так похудела! Сидишь на диете? А я даже не заметила, чтобы ты переставала обедать в перерыв. Пьёшь какие-то добавки?"  
Сварить компот из двух нарезанных дольками яблок, довести до кипения, добавить горсть свежих цветков арники или вдвое больше сухих, заварить, процедить, настаивать в темном месте.  
"Вы что, всю ночь работали над установкой? Как у вас только сил хватает, мисс Свифт?"  
Щепотка порошка из дымчатых топазов в котел со слегка припущенными крапчатыми грибами. Выварить воду, отжать полученную массу, добавлять по нескольку капель полученного концентрата в чай или лимонад.  
Как были бы удивлены её ученые коллеги, если бы она раскрыла им свой секрет. Но лучше бы им ничего не знать, для их же блага. Некоторые вещи не должны быть досконально исследованы, а тем более не должны попасть в массовое производство.  
Но всё же иногда ей хочется, чтобы кто-то знал. Чтобы кто-то был рядом, хотя бы в полнолуние.  
По-детски заводная и жизнелюбивая, Кайла тяготится обязанностью, взятой на себя в процессе постижения тайн алхимии. Но ведь кто-то должен это делать. А кто, если не она?  
В сумке, стоящей рядом, на ступеньке, поблескивают в лунном свете грани пузырьков, баночек и бутылочек с эликсирами. Весьма впечатляющий набор.  
Кайла прислушивается, оглядывается вокруг, вставая со ступеньки, но к счастью, её гости ещё не пришли.  
Она осторожно запускает в сумку руку, вытаскивая бутылочку с темно-зеленым содержимым.  
Может быть, когда-нибудь она решится попробовать это зелье. Быть ведьмой - это всё же здорово, но прежде чем решиться на такой ответственный шаг, как приобретение природы супера, нужно собраться духом и все обдумать. Бутылочка возвращается на место. Кайла продолжает ждать.  
Шаркающие шаги за спиной раздаются так неожиданно, что Кайла вздрагивает, коря себя за то, что успела задремать. Незваный гость обходит террасу, направляясь к садику, но замирает на полпути и медленно разворачивается в сторону Кайлы. Ей становится понятно, что это девушка. Незрячие глаза зомби смотрят куда-то поверх плеча Кайлы, но мертвая приближается уверенно и неотвратимо, вытянув руки вперед и негромко рыча.  
Теперь главное - все рассчитать. Подняться на террасу, прицельно выплеснуть из банки мощный снотворный эликсир прямо в лицо зомби, чтобы он мог затечь в приоткрытый рот, и подождать, пока её рефлексы затормозятся достаточно.  
Кайла справляется. Дело уже, в сущности, привычное.  
Остается только подойти поближе, повалить труп на землю и залить ей в рот исцеляющий эликсир, на который уходит такая прорва корней красной валерианы и мандрагоры.  
Самое поганое наступает потом.  
Нужно сидеть и ждать. Снова. Ждать, не придут ли ещё гости.  
А на рассвете - замереть, затаив дыхание, и гадать, кто же из них встанет исцеленным, не соображая, что произошло, а кто останется гнить, быстро распадаясь на части, теперь окончательно мертвый.  
В это полнолуние больше никто не приходит.  
Затянутые бледно-зеленой пленкой глаза спящей зомби по-прежнему распахнуты. "Живой она была красивой", - думает Кайла, от скуки наклонившись рассмотреть труп.  
На долю секунды ей кажется, что она видит в мертвых глазах не только своё перевернутое отражение. Ей кажется, что зомби смотрит на неё, осмысленно, с безмолвной, рвущей душу мольбой.  
Когда над морем показывается кромка солнечного диска, Кайла решает уйти. Ей нужно хоть немного поспать, ей сегодня на работу, потом заполнять квитанции...  
Но как всегда, сила воли отказывает в последний момент. Ей нужно знать.  
Из ушей незнакомой девушки лезут черви, её тело сводит судорога, она делает судорожный, глубокий вдох и начинает жутко кашлять. Потом её рвет прямо на лужайку, но Кайла не может сердиться. Она всегда слишком радуется, когда они уходят домой живыми.  
Это её награда. Наверное, единственно возможная для этой неблагодарной работы.  
Но Кайле сейчас этого достаточно.  
В конце концов, кто-то ведь все равно должен заботиться о них.  
А кто, если не она?


End file.
